


Fireworks

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Robin had been dating for a while now, and Chrom wants to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I put on my Tumblr a while ago and just now felt like putting it on ao3! I also writing another thing so watch out for them to!

  Robin woke to an empty bed. That was unusual, for his boyfriend, Chrom, always woke up late. (Very late.) There was also the fact that the house smelled like smoke and the smoke alarm was blaring. "Oh Gods, is the house on fire?!“ Robin jumped out of bed, ran out of his room, and jumped down the stairs. When he got down the stairs though, the house was not on fire, but it would be soon if Chrom couldn’t put out the fire that was in the toaster.  
  "Chrom! How the bloody hell do you even do this?!” The short white haired boy yelled as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flaming toaster. “Well, I was going to surprise you with breakfast but I turned the toaster on to high and there where crumbs or something and they kinda caught on fire… I’m really sorry…” Chrom said as he tried to turn off the smoke alarm, “Gods this stupid thing wont turn off!” Chrom eventually got the alarm to stop screaming like the devil.  
  "So why did you want to make me breakfast?“ Robin asked rubbing his temples from a headache that was beginning to form. "Because I wanted today to be special…” Chrom answered with a slight blush. “And why is that?" Robin was always a little slow in the mornings. "Because it’s New Years Eve!” Chrom exclaimed opening up his arms like a toddler that wanted to be picked up. “Oh yeah… I guess it is… Well, I think we may want to go out and get a new toaster. Lets just say this one is… toasted.” Chrom chuckled at the stupid pun.  
  They odd couple hopped in their car and drove to the store to pick up a new toaster. Robin had to stop Chrom from also breaking 3 of them. His hands where sweaty for some reason… "Hey Robin,“ Chrom started as they passed a sign that was trying to get people to come to there fireworks show. "We should see fireworks tonight! It would be a lot safer then setting them off our selves… Cause I almost burned down the house last year…” Chrom sort of mumbled the last bit. “Well that's 2 years in a row now, but sure! I think fireworks would be romantic.” He said while poking Chrom in the ribs. "Hehe… Yeah…“   
Later that day the two headed out to the fireworks show. "Hey Robin, wait here I’ll be right back…” “Huh? Oh ok.” Robin replied as he finished putting down blanket on the ground. “I wonder what’s wrong with him today… He seems kinda… off…”   
  When Chrom returned after a few minutes he had two hotdogs, a Coke and a Pepsi. “Here! Sorry took so long, there was a long line at the concession stand.” Chrom said sheepishly. “Oh no! It’s fine. Thanks! You came back just in time, the show is about to start!”  
The two sat and watched the fireworks in awe. Sure they had seen fireworks before, but they never failed to amaze them. It was almost time for the show to end, but they still had the best fireworks to go. Chrom, was a nervous wreak, “Hey, Chrom, What’s wrong?” Robin asked, “Huh? What? Oh nothing, I promise!” Chrom said with a small smile. “Well, if you say so bu-” “Robin look!” There where blue and gold fireworks that showed that the show was over. But there was still one more… Red sparks filled the sky as they spelled out the words, “Robin will you marry me?" Robin turned to Chrom with teary eyes to see that he was on one knee offering him a ring.            "Ch-Chrom? Do you really mean this?” He asked covering his mouth with one hand. Chrom nodded. “Of course, you are the wind at my back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you would have me…” “of c-course I will marry you!”   
  Chrom slipped the ring onto Robins finger and hugged him. Lots of people where clapping and cheering. A couple of people where saying awe, and a middle aged women was crying while her daughter was looking at her like she was crazy. There was surprisingly lots of people being happy for them despite them being gay, witch just made the couple happier. There was an older lady however who seemed utterly in shock that people where tolerating this, but they hardly cared. “I love you, Robin, forever and always.”


End file.
